New analytical techniques were developed and used in enzymatic research and in clinical investigations of lipidoses. Quantitation of all major phospholipid and neutral lipid species was performed on hepatic biopsy specimens from Type C Niemann-Pick patients. Analytical techniques were applied to the study of glycerolphosphorylcholine regulation in kidney cells. Structural studies of polyglycosylated saponins were carried out. Techniques were developed for the quantitation and study of new fluorescent enzyme substrates.